A New World
by Quinntana Fantasy
Summary: Decided i needed to write more, first fanfic. Quinn and Santanna in the early 1600s, hope you enjoy please review, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE CHARACTERS

This is my first fanfic, hope you like and please review

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

I never really wanted to come the America. Sure it was suppose to be a new frontier, and there could be a new future for you, but I was perfectly happy in London. But when my fathers business failed, he was ordered to go work as a builder in the "New World" to pay off his debts. So him, mom and I got on this disgusting and smelly boat, with no room and headed for America. I can now see land ahead which means, all the men on deck will start taking the sails down. My father begins to come towards me and puts his hand on my shoulder,

"Quinnie this is going to be great for us".

"I would've loved to stayed in England, but I guess this is fine", I say with attitude.

He whips me around and puts both his hands on my shoulders, and gets up close, and eyes me,

"Your going to like it here, and since your old enough your mother and I have decided, were going to be looking for a husband for you here, to build a new life here".

I become silent, and just into his eyes. I've known it was coming soon, but the thought I getting married at seventeen and starting a family, doesn't sound like a thing I'd be in too. The boat lurches forward as we land onto the shore. There are men at the bottom of the boat waiting for luggage to be thrown over. One of the co captains comes over to me and leads me to the ladder to get off. When my feet touch the ground I know this wasn't a good idea. My shoes sink through the sand making it uncomfortable for me to stand. It's hot and humid, and the dress and corset I'm wearing are not helping me breathe. My father grabs my hand and begins to lead me up a small path. Mother is behind, always quiet, and is looking around, completely terrified. I knew she didn't want to move.

"Ah look at this a great establishment", my father says as the town comes into view.

It's a town that is surround by a big timber wall, made out of wood. When we get to the entrance a big gate is drawn open. There are mostly no women here; I see a couple poke there heads out of small houses. There's a blacksmith's at the end of the road, and its emitting black smoke that covers to the town. All the men are staring and leering at me, making me feel more uncomfortable than I already am.

"I house is over here", my father leads me to a small street, and we open up a door. The house is small completely made out of wood, but has more room than our last one. There's a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. My bedroom's window faces the cities doors.

"I'm going to see if I can help with anything outside, Judy start dinner", my father demands. My mother just nods her head obediently. I've always hated how submissive she is.

"Mother I'm going to go look around for awhile". She doesn't answer me so I go out the back door next to my bedroom. Everyone is working outside. Women are cleaning clothes, while men are building new establishments, or taking turns watching the posts for any invaders. The gate is still open so I head over there. I peer out and a young man says.

"If you want to go out, just be careful there are natives out in the woods, and be back before nightfall". He has blonde and green eyes, and some stubble on his chin.

"Thanks, I will be, sorry I didn't get your name?" I ask.

"It's Sam, I'm the carpenters' son", he says with a smile.

"Oh Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray I just moved here". And with that I turn around and walk out of town. It takes five mintues for me to get completely away from the smoke and the noise. I slow my pace and look around. There's an open field with tall grass, and a dense forest behind it. I begin to walk towards the forest, my curious mind leading me there. When I get to the bridge of the forest, I hesitate remembering what Sam had said about Natives in the woods. There would be no reason for them to attack me though right? Not really listening to my conscience I walk into the forest. It smells like pine and lavender in there, and I get a sense of safety inside here. I looked around and see small yellow flowers leading in a path. I begin to follow them, and they lead down to a pond. There's a little cliff I'm standing on right above it, the pond looks inviting, but I can't swim so I don't want to risk it. I lean forward a little and look at pretty lily pads the float around the top. All of a sudden I hear a crack of sticks behind and I whip around, to a pair of eyes staring at me. I jump back and then begin to fall, as the forest begins to blur as I fall. I hit the water and my theories were right the pond was deeper than it looked. I start flapping my arms knowing that's what I think your suppose to do, but my dress and corset are so heavy it's too hard to keep myself up. As my energy dwindles I realize this is it, I get to America and in only two hours, I'm about to die. I slink into the water, slowly sinking to the bottom. As I begin to pass out from lack of oxygen I feel to hands come under my rib cage and pull me up. Next thing I know someone is pumping on my chest, I'm so confused what's going on. Then someone's lips enrapture mine, and their breath is given to me, and my body jerks, as their lips detach from mine, and I couch up water. I slowly open my eyes to a beautiful female straddling me. She has big brown eyes, and long dark hair that's now wet, and she's wearing what looks like deer skin, but her stomach is showing and, it's completely toned, and beautiful. I look back into her eyes, and she says,

"I'm so sorry I scared you, I'm just happy I got you out, before you drowned, oh and sorry about your dress". Not knowing what she's talking about I looks to the side and I see that my dress and corset are cut in half and to the side. I turn bright red as I realize that I'm now just in my lacey undergarment dress, as she's on top of me. She quickly gets that I'm embarrassed and gets off me, and holds her hand out to me, to get me up. I grab it and she pulls me up so close to her that I can feel her body heat, and she smells of lavender. I look up into her eyes again, and a smirk forms on her lips. Now getting a hold of what's going on I steps back quickly.

"Are you a Native?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, I am, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, remember I just saved your life"

" Then why were you right behind me up there?" I ask now becoming a little tense.

" I wanted to introduce my self to you, I haven't seen you before, and you looked lost and beau-", she stops herself. "I'm Santana of the Bearclaw tribe daughter of Quawhatan", she says as stoic as possible".

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray".

"Well nice to meet you Quinn and I'm sorry that I scared you". She looks at me, almost like she's studying me.

"You should get back home, your shivering, and it gets freezing here at night, and you don't want to get sick". I hadn't even noticed but I was shivering uncontrollably.

"Right" I look around. "How do you get out of here?"  
>"Here I'll show you", she says as she takes my hand, and begins to lead me through the trees. Her hand is warm, and I feel so safe next to her. He hair is dry now, and it looks stunning through the tree light, I can barely breathe, cause the sight I'm seeing is literally taking my breathe away. As we reach the bridge of the forest she stops, and I can now see the town again.<p>

" Here you are" She pauses and looks into my eyes, and I blush again. "If you ever need help again you know where to look," pointing to the trees. She smiles at me again, and kisses me on the lips. As I'm about to kiss her back the feeling leaves my lips and I open my eyes, and there's no one there. I look into the forest smiling and then head back to town, completely forgetting I'm half naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn

As I walked back, I began to brush my hand up against the wooden wall, just reliving every moment I had just experienced with this girl named Santana. As I got closer to the gate, I heard a click behind me and I was suddenly grabbed, and moved into a room inside the wall. There were two girls in cloaks. One was tall and blonde with light blue eyes, and then there was a shorter one in front of her with dark brown hair and dark piercing eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" the little one asked.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who just dragged me into. Where are we?"

"These are the staging areas where they keep all the weapons for attacks, there are little doors all over the fort, to quickly get in and out. Why are you half-naked?" the taller one asked.

"I-I was roaming around the forest and I tripped into a pond, and it was cold, so I took my dress off." I said frantically, hoping that both girls wouldn't notice the white lie I had just told.

"Here take this, I always carry an extra. Oh by the way my names, Rachel, and this behind me is Brittany".

"Hi I'm Quinn, I just moved here," I said as I put on a strange orange slip, that Rachel had given me.

"It's getting dark you should get back home, the guards don't like us being out, and both of our parents say it's dangerous for us ladies to be out, with the men at this hour. I guess we'll see you tomorrow Quinn" Rachel said as she led Brittany out another door that led into the town. I followed them out and started up the street to my house. As I began to wander around I realized I had forgotten where my home was. All the houses looked the same, and there were about forty of them, how was I'm going to find it.

"You look a little lost". I turned around and there was the blonde boy I had met early, what was his name, oh yeah Sam.

"Yeah this place is really confusing do you think you could help me?" I asked coyly.

"Sure just follow me". He began leading me through paths in-between the houses. I was admiring the view I had of Sam, secretly behind him. He had such beautiful hair, and he was so muscular, and so tall. Probably a perfect description of what my father would want me to marry, but he was dressed in dirty grabs, which wouldn't go well with father. My father, the greedy bastard he is, only wants me to marry because he needs the easy money. Sure he has worked hard all his life, but when he thinks he can get out of work he's going to take it.

"What you staring at?" asked Sam smiling.

"Wha- Oh sorry I was just thinking" I said rushed.

"Well, here's your house, hope I'll be seeing you around Quinn." And with that he grabbed my hand and gave it a sweet little kiss that made me shudder.

"Ah see you later" I said as I rammed into my door then tripping when I walked into the house, god of course I have to make myself look like a fool. As I close the door, I notice the silence in the house, this can't be good. I walk into the living room, and there my father is sitting down in a chair twirling what looks like his third drink in a glass. He looks up at sneers, and me

"So Ms. Quinn Fabray, where have you been today?"

"I was just exploring the town, just trying to meet new people"

"And you didn't think to let me know where you were, I didn't bring you here to play around girl, you're here to work and get married!" He begins to scream as he shoots up out of his chair.

"Father I wasn't doing anything bad I was just looking around trying to get comfortable in this new place" I say cowering.

"There's no excuse for abandoning your house work, you're a girl, so stay where you were mean to be". And then as usual it just suddenly happens. And before I can protect myself I have a burning sensation on my cheek from where my father has slapped me. I hold it as tears begin to pour down my face. I gasp and just run to my room, quickly shutting the door. As I form a ball on my bed, I can hear my father and mother arguing as usual. As I begin to calm down I notice how beautiful the moonlight is that's now shining into my bedroom, I begin to think of her. Her dark brown soft hair. Her mysterious but strong eyes. Her tanned arms, legs, and muscled stomach. And the sensation of being safe and happy when she holds me. I shake my head, what are these feeling I'm feeling for another woman. This has never happened before, ok maybe that one time I had a crush on the maid, but this is different. It's like I already know that we're going to be best friends, and that she loves me. Do I love her? What am I talking about, I met her today, and she's a girl. Think about Sam Quinn. Right think about Sam and his toned body, his sun-touched hair, his sweet smile, her sweet smile. STOP IT. I battle with my conscience for a few minutes before looking back outside. The wind is slightly singing to me, like there's someone out there calling to me. Wait that is a voice. I rip my now damp clothes, and throw them on the floor. I run to my dresser, where my mother has put all my clothes, and pick out some old, horse-riding pants, and a blouse. I quickly tie up my hair, and open up my window. As I begin running, I can her the drowning of my fathers' yells abandon me. I go back to the double door that leads out to fields, then I just start running. The wind's music gets louder and louder, the closer I get to the forest. As I reach the bridge, I realize someone really is singing. I enter the trees, and begin to follow the voice. Coincidently, I follow the voice back to the pond. And where I was standing not but five hours ago is Santana. She's singing what sounds like a lullaby. And I just stand there with my mouth agape, she sounds so beautiful. Then she suddenly stops and look at me. And I just freeze up, and become silent. She jumps off the little cliff, and comes towards me. As usual she has a hug smirk on her face.

"Hi"


	3. Chapter 3

Santana

I had been thinking about that girl Quinn all day. She was so innocent and beautiful. Her eyes were so new to me. Everyone in my clan had dark brown eyes but her eyes, were like the forest right, before autumn. I had completely enjoyed saving her life. Ok to be truthful, I had given her a little nudge of the edge, because I could tell she wouldn't be able to swim in what she was wearing. It's not my fault, I'm stuck in grass and trees all day, I get curious after awhile. And it was completely worth it. When I brought the air began into her, the way she looked into my eyes when she gained conscious was magical. So now I'm singing like I always do at nighttime, and what do I see, Quinn creepily watching me from behind a tree. She instantly makes me smile so much. I quickly finish up my song, and jump down to her and say hi.

"What are you doing back here Quinn?" I ask.

"I was having trouble sleeping, and I guess I heard you singing so I followed it from home".

"I doubt my voice carries all the way to the village"

"Well I guess I just wanted to see you then, your voice is amazing." She says shyly.

"Thank you, but I bet you can sing too, you look like you have a good voice." I say playfully. Her face instantly turns red, and she covers her face.  
>"Well I'm not as talented as you." she says again blushing.<p>

"Maybe you can show me sometime" I ask. There's then a comfortable silence between us, as we both study each other in the moon's light.

"Want me to show you something really cool?" I ask.

"Sure, it's not dangerous right?"

"Don't worry, there will be no more deadly threats towards you again, anytime soon." I say laughing. I place her hand in mine, and I begin to lead her through the trees. We soon begin to head up a slope; I can tell she's getting tired. I always forget these women from Europe don't run around barefoot. We finally reach the top of a hill and I let her catch her breath, and then she gasps at the sight in front her. You can see the town far in the distance, and the ocean, but the real thrilling sight is the empty field in-between the town and the forest. The moon makes the weeds, look like moving water rustling through the wind. She slowly puts her hand to her mouth and just stares into the open abyss. I look at her, my breath slowly being taken away. Her hair is being moved like leaves in the wind, and her blouse has come a bit undone on the walk up, leaving her chest open for me. I bite my lip, knowing how much I want to grab her right now, but with holding my impulses not knowing the consequences of my actions.

"This is stunning"

"I knew you would like it"

"You must love living here, seeing this beauty everyday."

"You get use to it after a while" I say laughing. "Want to go see the deer herds?"

"Yes, we won't disturb them?"

"We won't as long we're quiet." I take her hand again, and lead her down the hill. We swerve through the trees, as we pick up the pace. Soon we're running down the hill laughing, and squealing, and I stop and bend down.

"Hop on."

"What?"

"Jump on my back, we'll go faster and, personally I don't think you have the light feet, I do and you might scare the deer." She pouts her lip a bit, but then shrugs and jumps on my back. She gets comfortable, and once I hear her heartbeat coming through my chest, I begin to run again. I'm racing down the hill and she's laughing and giggling on my back, and I begin just to smile. I slow down and come out to a small patch of grass in the trees. I set her down and point out, and she coos at the deer that are sleeping. Two bucks are sitting up looking around, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous. Quinn's' hand slowly entwines with mine. I slowly turn my head towards hers, and she is already looking into my eyes. We both look into each other's eyes, waiting for that look for approval. Once I see it I cup her face and begin to inch my face towards hers. As our lips our about to touch, my name is called.

"Santana!"

I looked around and I see my brother Puck. He is a muscled tan man, with a Mohawk, and he has a habit in getting into my personal business. He also loves himself too much, he never wears a top, and when I say never I mean never.

"Puck what are you doing here." I snap.

"I've been watching the whites who are hunting over there." He points off into the distance, and I realize what he means.

"Quinn, this is my brother Puck, but we don't have anytime for introductions you should get home. If Puck is right and there are hunters out here, you shouldn't been seen with me, it won't be good for you or me."

"Oh ok, do you think you could show me the way back home?"

"Of course, let's go quietly." I began to lead all of us back to the path that I had created over the past months. We were about a minute away when we heard it. Gunshots, it seemed like thousands. My instincts kicked in, and without thinking, and tear filled eyes, I started to sprint back to the clearing. Before reaching my brother grabbed me, and wouldn't let me go, as I struggled and sobbed. They had killed all of them. I fell to the ground and started gasping. Yes, my people killed animals, but only as much as we needed. This, this was slaughter. I forgot about Quinn, until I heard her crying behind me.

"Santana we have to go, leave her here, those men will help her." My brother said urgently.

"Wha- I can't leave her alone."

"You have too, I don't know how many more of them are in the forest, if we're spotted with her, we could start a war." Puck said straight to me.

"Quinn, listen to me." She looked at me and nodded. " You see the men out there, once Puck and I are gone, go out to them, and say you were on a walk, and got lost. Just talk about how you were nauseous on the boat, and you needed to clear your head. Ask them to walk you home, and don't mention anything about meeting Puck and me." I told her furiously, making sure she was listening. She nodded, and all I could do was look into her eyes. I felt bad for getting her in a bad situation. Then my impulses took over my body again. I grabbed the back of her head, and brought her face to mine. Then I kissed, her soft pink lips, and they felt so comfortable in-between mine.

"Santana let's go." Puck screamed. I kissed Quinn again on the head and left her there.

Quinn

Santana just kissed me. It all happened so fast, but I surprisingly want more. Why am I feeling this way? Wait get back into the picture. Right, go out and go ask those men for help. I began to walk towards them. There was an abnormally large man, with a smarmy smile, and a shorter man with longer brown hair and glasses. They both looked at me, as I got closer to them.

"Excuse me, I seem to be lost, may I follow you back home?"

"Sure, and what is a little lass like you doing out here?" The taller one asked.

"I'm Quinn, I just moved here I was exploring, and I was feeling sick so I decided to take a walk."

"Well maybe you should wait till morning next time, I'm Finn, and this is Artie."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn

I slowly walked behind Finn and Artie, who were dragging the dear corpses back to town. I was staying silent, but my mind was on fire. I had just had the most amazing night I've ever lived. And all of it was with Santana. Oh and she kissed me at the end, and I liked it. I should probably admit to myself that I prefer girls, rather than guys, but in no way can I ever tell anyone, that would just be another reason for my father to abuse me.

"So how are you liking it here?" Finn asked, smiling.

"Oh, well the forest is very beautiful. It's a little warmer here, than England, so I have to get use to that, and the town is nice, but there's so much smoke."

"Huh that's what Rachel says, that's my fiancé."

"Oh yes, I met Rachel yesterday, she's very pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." Finn said. It got very quiet, and him and Artie made a glance towards each other. Why had he said that? Now the silence was killing me, each second making it more and more awkward.

"Have you met Brittany, she's my girlfriend, but I'm going to propose to her soon, just have to talk to her parents." Artie said smiling at me, knowing that he was thankfully changing the subject.

"Yes, I actually met them together, they're quite funny together."

"Yeah they are, I assume your going to be joining them today, washing clothes?" Artie asked me.

"Oh I don't know, my parents didn't say anything about chores, but I'll be glad to help, so that I can get to know people better."

"That's good, then you'll get to meet my brother Kurt. He works with the washers, because he's not strong enough to be a hunter, builder, or guard." Finn said sneering.

"Oh…" Finn just kept on making this walk back more and more terrible. I now wish Santana could've walked me back, but I knew that she couldn't rescue her and her brother's safety.

"Hey we're here, Finn and I need to bring this food, back to the cooks, and we'll see you around."

"Ok, thank you so much for walking me back, see you later." Artie waves, and Finn smiles at me and turns around. Artie was a sweet guy, I'm happy for Brittany, but poor Rachel. This boy Finn has no idea what he wants, and I can already tell that, that relationship will end in yelling and abuse, like my parents. I run quickly back to my house, as the sun is now rising, and I don't want to be caught out of my bed again. I hop into my room, and shut the window, and crawl into my bed that is singing for me to get into it. It feels like I close my eyes for two minutes before my mom comes to get me up.

"Darling you've been assigned to help wash clothes, with some other ladies in the town. You need to get ready and get to the gate in fifteen minutes." She closes the door, and I almost cry. I'm so tired, but it is my fault I stayed up all night. At least Rachel and Brittany might understand. I got up, and changed my clothes. Put some water on my hair, and applied some blush, and lipstick, and I was out the door. I quickly ran to the gate and sure enough, Rachel, Brittany, and who I assumed was Kurt, were waiting with baskets of clothes.

"Sorry I'm late, mom woke me up late."

'That's fine, oh Quinn this is Kurt, he's my fiancés brother." Rachel said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt"

"Nice to meet you too, you have really pretty eyes."

"Thank you."

"Hey let's get going, I don't want to be out there, when the sun is right over us" Brittany whined.

"Right let's go everyone." Rachel squeaked as she herded us all up. We all picked up a basket of clothes, and began walking out of town. We started to head into the field, and when it seemed like we weren't going to stop I began to become confused.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I thought Rachel told you, we're going to this little pond that's five minutes from the bridge of the forest." Kurt said. My heart stopped. The place where I almost drowned, but in doing so, met the girl I was quickly becoming obsessed with, just yesterday. We got to the forest, before I could even think straight. I don't know why I was nervous. I guess I didn't want to see Santana, because I don't think I could hide how I feel about her, while everyone was around. We got to the pond and to my relief she wasn't there. We set the baskets down, and we all grabbed a few clothes and walked them down to the pond.

"Isn't dangerous to be in the forest, I heard there were natives in here?" I asked wondering why we had to go here, of all places. All of them made eyes with each other, and I immediately felt like I was out of the loop.

"Ok, want to know a secret but you can't tell anyone Quinn, you have to swear." Rachel said to me very seriously.

"OK, I swear." I said now breathing heavenly at every word she said.

"So we used to wash clothes, down by the town. But the water was too salty there, so we spent a couple days looking for a new place. We quickly found this pond and it was perfect. So we started to come without telling anyone. Then one day we came here, and a girl and a boy were here talking. When they saw us they, quickly froze. But we assured them that we were no threat. We quickly became friends, and now they come and have lunch with us every other day. I froze; Santana and her brother were coming. My head exploded. Did I look all right; no I bet I had big bags under my eyes. Crap I need to respond to Rachel, they probably think I have a problem.

"Oh that's so cool, I met a girl here yesterday too." Wha-What did I just say. No I just had spilled my secret. Ahh, great now they're going to ask me questions. Oh thank you hormones now I'm blushing.

'Oh so you met Santana. She's pretty isn't she?" Kurt said smiling at me. Great he knew.

"She's gorgeous and just wait till you her sing." Exclaimed Rachel. We began to wash the clothes, which was no easy task. Some had dirt on them, while others, had little bloodstains on them. My arms began to hurt and I was getting really hungry. Suddenly I heard a crack of sticks behind us, and Santana and Puck came into the clearing.

"Hi everyone!" Santana said, then she got my glance. "Oh hi Quinn, didn't know you were on washing duty." I just stared at her and couldn't respond. I seriously need to get a hold of my emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Had lots of trouble with this chapter, not really my best, first time really writing heated fluff, if you have any tips please tell me. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Great no one told me Quinn was going to be here. My brother already knows I have a crush on her, but I don't want my colonial friends to know, they would think it's just strange. Maybe not Kurt, I always thought he fancies men, before women, who knows. I say hi to Quinn, and could she make it anymore obvious, or awkward, she just stares at me with her mouth agape. She's so cute, and innocent, but so so obvious.

"What did you bring us to eat San?" Brittany asks.

"Puck and I brought some raspberries, rabbit, and strawberries." Brittany claps her hands happily. They all put down what their washing and come over to grab some food. Puck and Rachel go off and start talking. I know Puck has a huge crush on Rachel, and by the way she's blushing at him, I know the feelings mutual. But then again Rachel is married to that blown gun, Finn, Mr. Temper I like to call him, never thinks. Brittany snack on some strawberries and begin talking about clothes. Then Quinn comes up to me to grab some food.

"Hey, sorry I had to leave you last night. We, we just can't be seen together, I don't know how your acquaintances would react to you hanging out with 'natives'." I say smiling, trying not to raise my voice.

'Oh yeah, of course no problem." We're both staring into each other eyes, and of course, we're both thinking about the kiss. I quickly take a peek at her lips, and as soon I do it I know it's a bad idea. She begins to blush, and looks away.

"Here, take some raspberries, and strawberries." I say trying to defuse the uncomfortableness. We walk over to a log and sit down and begin eating.

"I think we should talk about last night." Quinn exclaims, as I begin choking on my rabbit.

"What do you mean about last night?" I say acting uncertain of what she's talking about.

"You kissed me, and not just last, I've already been kissed twice by you, excluding the time you save my life." She begins to ramble and I know she's getting nervous. "I just, I-I think I'm starting to experience feelings for you. And I want to know if you feel the same way." I look into her eyes. Where did this bravery come from? Crap I'm so stuck right now, she caught me off guard. Why am I turned on? Oh god, I like her taking control. I grab her hand and I begin to lead her out of the clearing.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Puck yells. Crap, he saw us.

"We have to go to the bathroom, we'll be back soon." I yell back, Quinn just nods her head quickly. We begin to walk out of sight to the others, and once I think we're far enough to turn around to Quinn, and slam our lips together. She quickly reciprocates me, and both of our tongues are fighting for dominance. I grab her hair and force her closer to me, and she lets out a small moan. It seems like minutes we're making out, both trying to sync up perfectly with each other's bodies. After I take a step back for air, she remains frozen with her eyes closed and her lips still ready for me. I rush back to her and knit our lips back together. We're both moaning now wanting more, so I reach to her blouse and begin to unbutton, each button slowly. Finally they're all undone and her smooth, soft breasts are open for me. I touch one softly and she shutters underneath me. She grabs my mouth again with her lips and moans as I begin to knead her breasts under my hands. I begin to work down her torso, nipping at her neck and chest. I reach the white valley of breasts that quickly turn pink with embarrassment, and Quinn's nipples become hard.

"San-I never done this before. . ." Quinn says hastily.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to move so fast, just tell me-," I say apologetically.

"Quinn, Santana! Guys where are you we're getting back to work." Pucks voice rang through the forest like a monsoon. I became paralyzed with stillness as I looked up at Quinn, who had complete terror on her face. I quickly took her opened shirt into my hands, and began buttoning her blouse back up. I fixed her hair, then mine back up. Then did a one last look at her, making sure she didn't look completely obvious.

"Just say we raced each other back ok?" I said sternly.

"Ye-yeah okay." She said looking down embarrassed. She was so cute. I grabbed her hand again and began to lead her back. I picked up our pace so that our race story would seem reasonable by the time we got back. We made it to the clearing, and everyone was already at work. No one even noticed when we both went to Quinn's basket and began to wash clothes. I kept on stealing glances from Quinn and smiling, she really was beautiful. After about another hour, of washing, Kurt telling me how he could make me a stylish deer-skin dress with his new sewing kit, and watching Puck and Rachel cuddle with each other it was time for us to leave. I said goodbye to Rachel, Brittany, and Kurt then I began to walk over to Quinn. OK Santana, here's your moment don't mess it up.

"Hey Quinn, I think we should talk soon. . ." Great job Santana is that all you have to say.

'Yeah I think your right. I don't work tomorrow, but I can come back to the pond during sunset tomorrow, would that be alright?" Look at her taking iniative. Well looks like she's really maturing fast, maybe faster than me.

"Yeah that would be great." It's not until we're both looking into each other's eyes Longley, that it's completely silent. I turn my head and Rachel (Who is being held by Puck), Brittany and Kurt are all staring at us. Brittany just looks blank, Puck and Rachel give each other questioning looks, and Kurt is giving me either the scariest smile I've ever seen over the nicest. I look back at Quinn and I realize we were unintentionally holding hands. I let go quickly and smile at her, while walking back to my brother, who is now saying goodbye to Rachel. Brittany, Kurt, Quinn and Rachel, pick up they're baskets and begin to head out of the forest. Quinn looks back at me before disappears, and smiles. My whole body fills with butterflies, and I increasing become anxious thinking about tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope you like where this is going tell me any suggestions!

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

The walk back from town felt like hours. Not only was my mind racing with images if what Santana and I had experience mere hours ago, but now all my new friends kept on peering at me smiling. It was Rachel who finally said something.

"So Quinn, you and Santana went off for a while what were you doing?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. Crap Rachel it's none of your business what Santana and I had done, although it had been one of the most exciting moments of my life.

"We were just going to the bathroom, then she was just showing me some berries that I could eat in the forest." I said hastily, and sternly, trying to show her I didn't want to talk about it.

"Rachel and Puck said you guys, were having an intimate moment." Brittany said questioningly. Brittany was cute and all, but her idiocy sometimes, really made everything worse.

"We were doing nothing of the sort, we were just talking, I hadn't even met her before today." I said, now getting nervous.

"Then why did Santana say hi to you by name when she got there?" Kurt said with a smirk on his face. Seriously did they have to mess everything up for me. For once in my life, can I deal with my feeling on my own without, others interfering?

"Oh well, I met her briefly yesterday, when I took a walk."

"The walk where you came back in your underwear?" Rachel was good, I thought her and Brittany had forgotten, since they hadn't asked me why I was like that in the first place.

"I tripped into a puddle yesterday, so I threw my clothes away because they had become ruined beyond repair, so I thought there was no reason to bring them back with me." There that was a good enough cover up, they couldn't get anything out of that. They all gave one last glance at each other, and we all continued to walk in silence.

"God, I can't take it anymore, Quinn we can all tell you have a huge crush on Santana, and from we heard, you two are going to had a chat, about your feelings tomorrow, at night, so can we just talk about it. I'm always so bored in this town, there's never any drama." Kurt blurted out. I dropped my basket and just started at all of them. Jesus everything I do is so obvious and clumsy. I don't want them spreading I have a crush on a girl this could be completely damaging to me. My father would probably kill me. I should just leave town, my life is already ruined there now.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone, we didn't tell anyone about Kurt's boyfriend." Brittany exclaimed. I looked up from my shoes at that comment.

'Thanks, Britt, thanks a lot." Kurt scowled.

"Leave her alone Kurt, it's probably better if Quinn knows, it will help her maybe become more open with us."

"You guys do know I'm standing right here right?"

"Sorry, Quinn, go ahead tell us everything, we promise we won't say a thing, but let's keep on heading back, I want to get back into the gate before dark." Rachel said rushing everyone to get back on track. We walked a couple more paces until I said anything.

"Well I mostly almost drowned yesterday, and Santana save me. And later in the night we went on a walk, and I don't know she kissed me, and I think I kissed her back, and I think I'm starting to really like her." They all awed, making me feel more awkward.

"Well what are you guys talking about tomorrow night?" Kurt asked, all knowing to well, that he wanted to hear the dirty details.

"I just want to see, if she feels the same way, and how we would or could ever make this work." So it was a white lie, I'm not ready to get so personal with people I still don't know well.

"I hope everything works out for you and her, she's really pretty." Brittany said smiling.

"Thanks Britt." I said, noticing how close we were to the gate.

"Quinn you can come with me, we have the west half, of the towns laundry, so we'll drop it off at our post." Rachel said nodding to follow her. We said our goodbyes to Brittany and Kurt, and began to head towards the west post. When we got there, Finn was at a booth selling deer meat, and skin to many able customers. Rachel and I put our things down, and she ran up to him, behind his booth and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He wrapped her up in his arms, and began a tender kiss, but all the while giving me a bizarre and lustful look out of his eye. I really hoped Rachel's life would work out, she was sweet girl and she didn't deserve this boy, who didn't even truly love her.

"Quinn this is my fiancé Finn." Rachel gleamed.

"I met Quinn yesterday Rachel." Finn said as he carefully pushed her out of the way. He came up to me and gave me another lustful look, before her took my hand and kissed it. I scowled at him and gave him what I thought to be one of my best death glares, but just smirked and laughed it off. Rachel was staring at me blankly and all I could was confusion and remorse on her face, the complete opposite of that which I had seen her when she was with Puck. I speedily said goodbye, nodded to Finn, and began walking back to my house. Luckily when I got there my father was not there, so I could have one day without abuse. I went into my bedroom, and put my pajamas on, finally realizing how tired I was from the day, and not getting enough sleep from the past night. I lay in my bed for only a few minutes before dozing off. The whole time I was thinking how much I truly love Santana, even though I had met her only yesterday. I could already see myself with her for the rest of my life. Right before my eyelids shut for good, I shuttered with nervousness jitters wondering what our talk would be like tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, already started on next one, thanks to no homework today. I now know how i'm going to end the story, but that will be in a while. So if you have anything else you want to see added in please let me know! Love you guys :).**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

I woke up early morning and just sat in my bed, remembering all the stirring moments that had happened between Santana and I. I decided to get up as quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to face my parents this morning. I put on my blue blouse, dark riding pants, and boots, and left my room. Before I had even shut my door, my father called to me.

"Quinn is that you? Can you come to the living room?" I cringed of course he was waiting for me. I slowly walked into the living room, where my father was sitting in his chair, sipping some coffee, and looking me up and down.

"Quinn, today is the monthly hunting game for the men, and I would like you to go along."

"Why do I need to go if it's only for men?"

"Because women, go to flatter and obtain husbands, and I want you cheering in the front line."

"Father I have better things to do then cheer for men who are shooting creatures"

"Quinnie, you will do as your told. You've gotten the biggest attitude since you've come here, and I will not allow it. Go today, and make friends, if not you are not aloud out of this house." I knew at this point if I didn't want to get hurt then it was time for me to listen.

"Ok Father I will." I said with a sneer.

"Oh and Quinnie, go put on a nice dress, you look like a boy." Thank you father for that lovely comment, you just fill me with joy everyday. I ran back to my room, and rustled around, while I got into a long flowy light green dress. I put my boots back on, and walked out the back door. Sure enough, their were men running everywhere with guns, and screaming at woman to follow them. I went to the center of the ton, where I saw Rachel, Brittany and Kurt. I waved at them and Kurt squealed.

"Oh Quinn you look so pretty!"

'Thanks Kurt, you don't look bad yourself." We all laughed, then Brittany started to clap excitedly as, Finn, Artie, and Sam started to walk toward us.

"You guys ready to see me, kill the biggest beast out there?" Finn hailed. Kurt and I rolled their eyes, Brittany smiled, and Rachel went to go give him a hug. Artie went up to Brittany and they started chatting while Sam came to me.

"Hi Quinn, haven't seen you in a while, how was your first day of work?"

"Good, but hectic. So, are you excited about today?"

"It's ok, I really do it for the thrill, I'm not really into this whole competing thing like some of the other guys are." He was going to make some girl very happy one day, he was so charming.

"Come on guys, it's time for us to head out." Finn yelled over us, giving Sam a death glare. We all headed out, with another 60 people, all becoming one crowd outside of the gate. The mayor of the town went to the front and began to shout.

"Remember whoever gets the biggest kill gets promoted to advisor for a year, along with many riches and glory." He took in another breath as his face began to turn red. "On your mark get set go!" As soon as the gun he had held in his hand went off, there was instant chaos. The men turned toward the forest, and began running like scared geese, while he women ran after them, tripping in their dresses, and laughing at each other. Rachel, Brittany, and Kurt had already started running, so I decided I should probably follow suit. The men disappeared into the trees, and with in a matter of minutes you could hear gunshots going off from every direction. Some of the girls stayed at the bridge of the forest while others, ran in like wild women. I tried to keep up with the rest of the gang but they were to far ahead. So after a failed attempt to catch up, I decided to wander off on my own. I remembered that I was meeting Santana tonight but that was hours away, so this was a perfect opportunity to explore. I started up a short hill, and found a small path, that I decided to follow. As I went deeper into the forest, the path became clearer and it almost felt like it was leading to something. I kept on following it until I heard a snap under my feet. I looked down and lifted my foot. In a blur of a second, a net swung around me and I was lifted into the air. I screamed, terrified I had fallen into a hunters trap, and I could be seconds from being blown to bits. As I began to fumble around in the net I heard a laugh from under me. I tried to look below, but the net was to constricting so I just huffed in frustration.

"You really are clumsy you know." My eyes widened, that's Santana.

"While your laughing I'm stuck up here, do you mind getting me down?"

"I sorta like you being the damsel in distress though." My cheeks flushed a bright red which I'm sure Santana could see from where she was. I then heard some scuffingling and looked to the side, as Santana was now perched upside down on the tree next to me and was cutting the rope holding me hostage.

"Get ready." Before I could even, prepare myself; I was launched to the ground. I massaged my butt, as Santana jumped down from her tree, and lifted me up. We locked eyes for a moment, and had a nice comfortable silence.

"Do you want to come see where I live?" Santana asked smiling.

"You mean where you tribe is? Won't that be dangerous, what if someone finds out?"

"Your already half way there you must have followed my path, which is precisely why I have this trap here." I nodded and smiled to her in realization.

"The closer you get to our camp, the more frequent and dangerous traps become, but with me around I can get you to there safely."

"I guess that sounds like fun, should we go now."

"By all means." She kissed my nose, laughed and began to run away. I quickly followed not wanting to loose anyone else again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Things are really gonna heat up soon, be prepared,i've left an big foreshadow/easter egg in here, try to see if you can find it, and find out what it means!**

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

I'm running as fast as I can, knowing that I'm tiring out Quinn, who is trying so hard to catch up. I love teasing her, but when I hear her start to pant I slow down and wait for her to catch up. Once she finds me she rests on her knees catching her breath, then she starts to get this grin on her face, and she bites her lip. I look at where follow her gaze to my breasts, that are showing more than usual since I was running. I look back at her and smirk, she frantically notices that I've caught her and yells.

"What was that were you trying to kill me or something? Who do you think you are?"

"I was trying to have a little fun Quinnie," I pout out my lip, but she has a very serious expression.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"That's what my father says to me whenever he's manipulating me, or about to hit me." I become silent, great now I've made this super awkward, and I feel terrible. I do what comes naturally to me, and I walk up to her and embrace her. I can feel her breath slow down in my grasp, as she reaches around my waist and pulls me closer. I rest my head on her shoulder and we just stay in our position for a minute before I whisper in her ear.

"Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around." She looks up at me and smiles, then she rest her head back on my shoulder. It's another minute before we break our hug, and we continue to walk.

"Are we almost there yet my feet are killing me."

"We're here." She looks at me confused. To any settler's eyes, all they see is more terrain and grass that leads up a slight hill. But to me I see a pressure point bridge, where one step could lead to your death in the cavern below. I take her hand and lead her across, explaining how the bridge works. After we get closer to the top, Quinn sighs with hunger. You can smell, rabbit, and spices cooking on a fire ahead. We come up to a small misshapen fence made out of wood. It has to deer skulls on the front and as we walk in my people gasp. Quinn is the first colonizer to come into our encampment. I know it's only a matter of minutes before my father will come and yell at me, but I really don't care at this point. Some of the children come up to us and start to feel Quinn's dress, as others jump at her hair. Quinn smiles at me, she picks one up and introduces herself, as the child plays with her hair. She begins to laugh as more and more of my people come to swarm her, and see who the new person is. It's one of the most beautiful pictures I've ever seen. Quinn is laughing and talking to all my friends and family, and they all treat her like a newborn, there is no hate or judgment. Then I hear my name screamed from across the camp. My father and 10 of our 40 warriors start furiously walking over to me, along with my brother who actually looks mad.

"Why have you brought her here, you know she can endanger all of us?"

"Papi, I trust her more than anyone else, I promise she will not hurt us, or tell anyone where we are."

"You know that you never trust the white people from the sea Santana. Remember what happened to your mother." My father seems to bring this up more than often. When the settlers first came here, my mother tried to become friends with them, so that we could trade. They betrayed her and took her hostage, and tried to blackmail us for more land. Before my father could comply, my mother slit her own throat, so that her people would not have to suffer for her mistake. Ever since that day, no one was allowed to talk to the settlers, and they were to be avoided at all costs.

"I'm sorry Papa, but I love this girl, and I wanted to show her where I lived, at least, because I know I can never go and see her home." Everyone fell silent, and Quinn gasped. I kept my gaze at my father, who I knew was trying to read my body language. After a couple seconds, he looked at me and sighed.

"If this is what you wish I guess, I can't stop you, it is already done." I smiled as tears swelled up in my eyes, as I ran to hug him. He chuckled as my grip tightened on him. I looked back at Quinn who had some tears coming down her face; I grabbed her hand and whipped her close to my dad.

"Papi, this is Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you Quinn, I'm happy has become your friend." Quinn bowed to him, settlers, they have such the wrong stereotypes.

"Thank you sir, but the pleasure of the meeting is all mine, thank you so much for letting me be here." My father nodded, and turned back to his men. I grabbed Quinn into a hug and she kissed me with her soft pink lips. I smiled into the kiss and returned it back to her. I took her hand and began to lead her up to my tent. It was the farthest up the hill, because I liked to be closest to the sky. After another five minutes of walking through camp, we reached my tent. I tugged back the cloth that was my door, and led her inside. There was a small bed on the floor, with furs, and skins to comfort it. There were piles of lavender that I had wrapped in one corner. And a basket of corn, and berries in the next. My clothes were hanging on a string to my left, and Quinn just giggled looking at everything.

"Who knew Santana's room would be cute, I was half expecting dead rabbits hanging from the ceiling." I loved how Quinn had become so comfortable with me that she could make fun of my personality.

"Hey I'm not that big of a freak!" I said as I started to tickle her to the floor. At one point or another we someone how landed on top of my bed. I was straddling her thighs, as I looked into the hazel eyes that I knew were looking back into mine.

'I'm ready San." What did she just say, oh, wait, I'm excited now, but I don't want to pressure her.

"Are you sure Quinn, cause I ca-" She shushed me as brought one finger to me lips. She just nodded, and grabbed the back of my neck and brought me down to her level. I tangled our lips together, and licked the bottom of her lip waiting for my 'ok' to enter inside. I got it very quickly and stuck me tongue into her mouth as our moans and gasps become one. I began to unbutton her dress, as she tried to lift of my top. We both paused for a moment as we both took off both of our clothes. I placed myself back on top of her completely naked, and we both groaned at the contact. She smiled and brought me close again for another searing kiss. I couldn't stop moaning as our nipples brushed against each other's. I began to work my way down her neck and to her chest. Once I reached her perky white breasts, I began to knead one as I put the other one into my mouth. Her nipple became hard with one lick of my tongue, and her hips bucked up to reach more contact from me. Already wanting more I latched off her breast and began placing wet kisses down her stomach. Once I reached her hips, I looked back up to her; making sure was everything was ok. She nodded to me and just said, "Please I need you San." I smiled and back to where I was. I made one quick swish with my tongue up her already soaked folds. She shuttered under me, and I put my hand on her stomach to hold her down. I spread her lips open with my tongue, and found the now engorged clit, that was just waiting for me. I made one strong stroke with the flat of my tongue on her clit, and she screamed my name. Knowing that I was doing a good job, it was time to really start. I forced my tongue in-between her folds, and back taking it in and out while, nipping at her clit with my teeth. The moans became so loud; I got a little nervous, that the others could hear. Feeling walls begin to clamp around my tongue, I pulled it out quickly, and gently stuck my finger slowly into to her. She gasped and looked at me, but I came up and kissed her, as I began to move my finger in and out of her. As the moans started again, I moved back down, and started to suck on her clit, and my finer back to move faster and faster. Her walls tighten even more around my fingers, so I curled them inside, and with one stroke she completely undid. I kept on moving my finger in and out till her ruptures ceded. Once I licked my fingers up, I came back up to her face, and began to enswirled our tongues together. I kissed her on the forehead, before she fell into a slight snooze on my chest. I brushed her hair out of my face, and I knew at that moment, I wanted to make her mine, for the rest of our lives. No matter what Quinn Fabray was now mine, and mine alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update, was busy at school. There's gonna be 3 or 4 more chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

After saying my farewells, to Santana and everyone I had met, it was time for me to go. I was blushing the whole time, say goodbye, and Santana and I kept on catching each other's eyes in a seductive way. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before I exited the camps gate smiling. Santana and I had just shared the most intimate moment, I had ever experienced. I now clearly knew, that I loved her and I never wanted to be without her. The sky began to turn a bright orange, meaning that it was time for me to get back to town, before the rest of the hunting crew got back. I maneuvered through all of the tribe's traps getting back to the safe path, that's when I heard someone say my name. I whipped around to find Finn smiling at me, with a fox, slung over his shoulder, and his gun, covered in blood.

"Oh hi Finn, what are you doing over here?" I asked startled.

He lifted the fox up. "I'm here trying to beat out the other completion, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself, I thought you with Sam."

"We lost each other at the beginning. Where's Rachel?"

"She, Brittany, and Kurt, went to get food." We stood there, trying to decide what to do next.

"Well I think I'm going to go back to town."

"Why you can stay here with me. You could get attacked by the natives if you go by yourself."

"I think I'll be fine." I turned to leave, but Finn caught my arm, and tightened his grip as he swung me up against his body. My heart started to tremble, sure I had made some damage to the boys back home, but Finn was tall, and muscular, I knew I was no match for him.

"You're going to stay with me," Finn said as he reached down and took my lips into his. I immediately pushed him off, and wiped my mouth.

"Finn your engaged, there's no reason why you should be doing this with me, what about Rachel?"

"Rachel, doesn't know how to hold her tongue, and she's not as pretty as you." I gagged in disgust this guy was desperate. Before I could do anything, Finn took me in his arms again, but this time he slammed me to the forest's floor, and started to attack my neck with kisses.

"Finn, please don't this, I don't want this." I pleaded and cried at the same time. He paused.

"I'm sick of everyone taking everything from me. First Artie taking Brittany, then Sam wants you. I deserve this, I work the hardest here." I began to cry knowing that I wasn't going to change his mind, and he wasn't going to stop. He began to put his hand up my dress, and I gasped when he reached my under wear. I tried getting away from him again, but kneed me in the crotch as hard as he could, I fell merciless to him. When he finally was about to pull my underwear off, I shut my eyes preparing for the worst, and then I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes slowly and an arrowhead was pointing straight at me, I moved away, trying to see what was going on. Finn was frozen now looking at the arrow, stuck through his left shoulder. We both turned around as we heard someone yell. Santana was standing on a rock behind the both of us crying, with her bow aimed at Finn.

"Bitch I'll get you for this." Finn said while holding his chest.

'You can't do anything to me, your in my land, and your hurting my girl." Finn stared at me trying to confer if what she just said was true. I just looked at him and got up, and ran to Santana's side. Finn got up and began to stumble away as Santana and I cried in each other's arms.

"Thank you for saving me, how'd you know where I was?"

"I was following you back just incase, but I left a little after you. I should've walked with you all the way back. This would then never have happened."

"This wasn't your fault, I've never had good feelings about Finn, and he always wants what he can't have. I should get back, I'm assuming Finn will start an uproar." Santana nodded as we started to walk back. She didn't let go of me the whole time. At one point when I became very tired, and my body was still achning from Finn beating me, Santana lifted me up and held me in her arms. Once we got to the bridge of the forest, she asked me if she wanted her to come with me. I told her it was too dangerous for her, so I gave her a kiss, and started back to town. While I walking back I could feel her eyes on me until I went inside the gate. Two minutes into town, and Brittany grabbed my hand and led me into one of the walls secret rooms.

"Brit, ouch, what are you doing?" I stopped, as I looked up and saw Rachel, Brittany, and Kurt looking at me with worried eyes.

"Is it true?" Rachel asked whispering.

"Is what true?"

"Finn, came back wounded and said that you were being attacked by a Native, and he tried to save you, but he was shot." Kurt said.

"No it's not true." I now bowed my head, knowing that I would have to explain.

"What happened to the two of you then?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Well, um, I spent the day with Santana, at their camp, and –"

"Wait they let you into their camp?" Kurt squealed.

"Yeah, anyways, when I was coming back, I ran into Finn, we started talking and then um, he, um" Brittany, and Kurt gasped as they realized what I was talking about, but Rachel just looked at me confused.

"He did what, Finn did what?"

"Rach, I don't want to upset you, I just -"

"Your not going to upset me, just tell me what he did."

"Rachel, maybe we should talk about this later." Kurt said, realizing how horrible this situation could get.

"No I want to hear what's happen –"

"He tried to rape me!" I yelled, knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"No he couldn't, he wouldn't." Rachel was now crying.

"Rachel, he didn't, I'm fine, it wasn't –" Rachel shoved me as I tried to hug her and ran out of the room. I know this won't be good, for Santana, or me. No ones safe.


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter, but i'm making an epilogue that should be up in a few days. If you can spare a moment that would be wonderful, tell me what you liked and didn't so i can make my future stories better! Thank you so much for reading :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

While the town reveled in chaos, Rachel and I stripped with the blood of others, ran out of town. We both knew this was not the life we wanted, and it was our turn to change our own fate. Rachel had stop crying, and now had a face of determination, that I had never seen on her. After almost running for lives, we got to the bridge. I turned to Rachel and asked,

"Rachel are you sure you want to this, once we leave, I don't think it will ever be safe for us to go back?"

"Quinn, I was ready to leave before you were even here. This colonial life is calling to me, and Puck… I'm in love with him, and I want to start a life with him. Not Finn, not any guy there. I want to run free in the wild." She said with a huge smile on her face. I recently had gained so much respect for Rachel; she had such a strong spirit.

"And Quinn.." Rachel looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what Finn, tried to do, and all of this violence is because I wouldn't sleep with him. I knew once I did it I would have been bounded to him forever."

"Rachel, it's not your fault, Finn chose to do this on his own, but thank you for the apology anyway." I said smiling. We both looked at each other and laughed, how had we ended up here. Four days ago, I was landing on this gray, and dim shore, and now I was running away to live with the natives. I bet my father would have a heart attack, and rampage through the town for me, since his only way to get a retirement fund, had disappeared. I didn't care, I loved Santana and I knew this was I needed to do, to be with her. I showed Rachel the path I had found yesterday that leads to their village, we followed it and after five minutes Rachel screamed and grabbed tightly to my arm. In the small clearing dead bodies were everywhere. Natives with gunshots wounds were lying on the ground, while colonists were hanging from air traps with arrows sticking out of their bodies. I guess that the Natives had set up an abundance of traps, knowing that Finn would come get revenge. After Rachel screamed I heard a voice call out to us from the trees ahead of us.

"Turn back unless you want to be killed like your comrades!"

"It's Quinn, and Rachel we're friends of Santana and Puck, please let us through we need to speak to them.

"Quinn? Santana, it's Quinn, we're good!" Puck came out of his hiding spot. Though I had now admitted to myself that I liked girls, Puck looked really handsome. As usual he had his shirt off, but he had red paint designs on his arm and chest, with blood spattered across his chest. I heard Rachel make a small moan next to me. Puck instantly ran over to Rachel, and embraced her in a big hug. Santana, who I guess was in a very secure location, now entered the clearing. We both became rigid as we looked into each other's eyes from across the clearing. She obviously had gotten into the battle cause there were slashes on her arms, bruises on her legs, and she had blood splattered on her stomach. She ran over to me and gave me the most passionate kiss. It was the kiss of the century; everything around us became paralyzed as we continued. When we finally broke, Puck asked us why we were here. It was Rachel who spoke this time.

"Quinn and I ran away, to come to join your tribe, we both love you both. And after this disaster there is no life for us there."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Someone is bound to come looking for you, and while I would love for you both to come and live with us, more could be killed or injured." Santana said with remorse on her face.

"Don't listen to her guys, she just thinks this is all her fault, since she's the one who shot Finn, I want you both to come live us, it would be wonderful!" Puck gleamed and kissed Rachel on the head. Santana shot him a glare, as I gave her a hug.

"San it's not your fault, this was their war. The town is in chaos, it's going to be a while before anyone comes looking for us."

"Well that's where you wrong." All of us turned around to see staring at us with a gun in his hand pointing it at Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

Finn stood there for a moment before saying anything. Quinn had you come! I love you, but now your life is on the line again, and I don't if I can get to Finn, before he shoots.

"Rachel let's go back, you belong in town with me." Finn said as he stretched his arm out to her.

"No Finn, I'm not going back with you, I don't love you, and I know you don't love me." Rachel cried.

"I just went to war, with these savages to protect both of you, and now you run into their arms, you're both sick!"

"You started this battle because you were scared Quinn would tell on you!" I screamed, "As usual you had to find a scapegoat."

"THAT'S IT BITCH, YOU DIE!" Finn aimed his gun straight at my head. Before he could do anything Puck ran up, and tackled him. Finn shot but it went up in the sky, Rachel screamed as Puck and Finn, battled for dominance. Quinn held me back knowing I would hurt myself, knowing that my wounds were worse than I had let on. Finn suddenly surged with strength and hit Puck in the head with the butt of the gun. Puck grabbed his head and stumbled back. Finn quickly got up and pointed his gun back at me. Rachel ran up to him and started swiping at his gun. Then it all happened. I don't even know where everyone was. All I could feel was Quinn's body falling back into my arms. Somehow when Rachel was trying to get the gun out of Finn's hand he had shot, and Quinn sensing danger, had stepped in front me. I started screaming, and as I lay Quinn on the ground, I took the dagger out of my back belt and ran at Finn. Rachel ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, as I jumped on top of Finn, who had hesitated and I stabbed him in the heart. I hovered over him to make sure I would be the last face he would see. He coughed up blood in my face, but I ignored it. I wanted him to see my hatred and I wanted to feel his life leave my body. Once his eyes closed I go up and ran back to Quinn. I placed her head in my lap. She was breathing heavenly, her body w as going into shock.

"Puck go get the healer back at camp!" Before I had finished my sentence Puck picked Rachel up and sprinted behind us.

"Quinn it's going to be ok, I'm here, nothings gonna happen."

"Santana…"

"No Quinn, I don't want to hear your "I'm about to die speech" ok because your going to die, we can fix this, I love you, you can't leave me." I was sobbing now, and my tears were falling on her face. She smiled faintly.

"San, I love you, I've only loved you. You changed my world, and my heart will always be yours, I'm never leaving you." I hugged her more tightly knowing that nothing could be helped now.

"You have to protect your people, and Rachel, please look after her, she could learn some lessons from you."

"Quinn please hold on!"

"San, I'm to hurt, you know it, I love you, come what may, I will always love you." I lowered myself and kissed her softly on the lips, and when I came back up her eyes had shut, and he body had become still. I cried, and screamed as I cradled Quinn's limp body in my arms. It was another five minutes before Puck, Rachel, the healer, and a few warriors got back. They all stood there silently as I sat there sobbing as my one loves blood pooled out onto my body.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, so there's going to one more chapter, plus the epilogue, i'll probably be done, by the end of this week, so excited for you guys to see what happens. Please Review, if you have a moment :).**

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

I opened the door to my house, and my mom rushed to me and swarmed me into a big hug.

"Oh Quinnie I thought you were, hurt or worse!" Tears were streaming down her face. For once in my life, my mom actually showed emotion, when I get hurt. Well this was a change. My father was in his chair again, just staring outside. He didn't look at me, or acknowledge that I was there. Maybe the alcohol had gotten to him, or maybe finally realized that pushing me into things wasn't such a good thing.

"Mom I'm feeling a bit, ruffled up, I'm going to go take a shower, is that ok?"

Oh of course Quinnie, do whatever you want." She smiled at me, which was one of the rarest sights I had ever seen. I think I was actually falling in love with my mom again, now that I knew she was still alive in there. After a quick bath, I got into my pajamas, and quickly rested my head on my pillow. All my thoughts were clouding my conscience from falling asleep. Santana had made love, Finn, had tried to rape me, and Rachel probably hated me now. This is too much for me right now, I need to just fall asleep, and remember that tomorrows going to be a new day. I woke up that felt like a moment later, to someone banging on our back door. I slowly got up, and walked to the door. I opened it rubbing my eyes. Once they had focused I saw Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany staring at me with terror in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked still trying to wake up.

"The men are going to massacre the Natives, after what "they" did to you." Rachel blurted out. Everything went silent; it felt like time actually stopped, the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat, pounding at my chest. Without saying a word, I ran back into my room, changed into my blouse and pants, put on boots and ran back outside, in what felt like a minute.

"Lets go." We all started off walking down the street, but my emergency caught on, and soon we were all running like mad men. As we got to the gate, Sam and two other giant men, ran up to us.

"Where do you think your going Quinn?" Sam asked.

"To stop this madness!"

"I can't let you do that?" I turned all my focus on Sam, and stared at him with my agape. My hand wound up, and I slapped him in the face as hard as I could. He didn't move, but it looked like there was remorse in his eyes.

"Finn especially told me that, you were not to be let out of the city."

"When do you take orders from Finn."

"Quinn.. We're helping, what they did to you its unforgiveable, but they'll pay."

"You idiot, the natives didn't do anything to me, it was Finn!" Everyone froze at how crass I had become. Sam stared at me with wide eyes. But then he shook his head.

"Even if that's true, we can't go stop this, we'll be seen as traitors, and thrown in jail, or worse."

"I'd rather be dead then stay here waiting for someone to get hurt." I pushed Sam from me and started bolting as fast I could away from everyone. Then everything went black. I thought I heard a crack, but I can't really know for sure. When I woke up, immense pain shocked through my head, I rubbed a tender spot, and felt a huge lump that had formed. The sun was almost setting; they have to back by now. I was still by the wall, and I guess whoever was suppose to watch me had left, so I got up slowly, and started to walk to the center of town to see if I could find anyone I knew. Once I got there, my hand went to my mouth. There was blood everywhere, and screams were arising from almost every wounded solider. I guess the natives had expected for the pale ones, to attack, so they had set traps, and had been waiting in the trees for them. I prayed that none of them had gotten hurt, especially Santana. I ran over to Brittany who was crying over Artie's body. At first I thought he was dead, but as I got closer, he was just sobbing whispering I can't feel my legs. I looked to his side, and he had a huge arrow stuck in his back, it looked like it was perfectly in-between his spinal cord. Kurt was crying over a young man, with black hair, and big pretty eyes. This must have been the boy the girls were talking about. Rachel was sitting on a stool, and holding her body up, rocking back and forth.

"Rachel are you ok?" She didn't respond to me all I could hear her say was my entire fault. I turned around Finn sitting down with his head in his hands. I ran over to him.

"Are you happy, you've killed seven of our men, and permanently injured the rest. Did you want this? I wasn't going to tell. I could have lived with it. But no your such a child, you had to go on and tattle-tale, but then blame it on someone else." I screamed right in his face. He looked up at me with water in his eyes, and big puppy eyes. Oh hell no you are not getting any sympathy from me. I slapped him, and strode back to Rachel. She was still rocking back and forth. I rapped her in my arms and gave her the tightest hug I had ever given.

"Rachel it's going to be ok, we'll get through this." I whispered into her ear.

"Take me to him."

"What?"

"Please I need to see him."

"Rachel who I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Puck please, I need to make sure he's ok. I've been lying to myself all this time, I don't love Finn, at all, I love and I want to be with him, I'm leaving this place, I can't take it anymore." I knew this was going to be dangerous, but it could actually work, sine everyone was in the center of town. And making sure Santana was ok was a big plus. It was now or never Quinn, just make sure no one sees you.

"Rachel I'm going to take you there, but I'm staying there, are you sure you want to stay, you'll be giving up your life here."

"I had no life here." I smiled at her, as tears now started to fall from her eyes, her bravery was overwhelming.

"Ok, lets go."


	12. Epilogue

**Hey guys, ok first i want to apologize for the Chp. 10 and 11 mix up, my computer was not working with, so sorry that was confusing. This is just a small epilogue that i wanted to include so you could see what happened after Quinn's death. Thank you so much reading, gonna start on my next story soon, and please leave and good or bad nonsense so i can make my next one better. Love you guys :)**

* * *

><p>1 year later<p>

Santana

It's been a year since Quinn died, and things have gotten better. After three months of me mourning Rachel got pregnant, and that definitely got me to pay attention. I swear she was the biggest diva pregnant, always crying, and then eating a whole boar in the next moment. The baby came three weeks ago, and it's a beautiful little boy, that has Rachel's eyes and Pucks nose, thank god, but they are extremely happy. My father died a few months ago of disease, and Puck took the thrown. He offered it to me, but Rachel already being pregnant, I told him, he's the one who's going to have an heir. Still not completely convinced he made me his battle leader, because he says I "was always the more deadly one". Guess he's right. After Quinn died anyone colonist who took one step into the forest was shot through the shoulder, and if they took another, it went through the heart. The only people I would let into the forest were Brittany and Kurt. After the battle a year ago, Artie lost the work of his legs, and is now in a wheelchair. It's been hard for Brittany, but she says he's so optimistic about it that it makes it easier for him. Kurt began to hang out with Sam, and found out they both like something in common. Each other. They've been secretly dating for almost half a year. As I said everything is starting to turn around. I've learned to deal with Quinn's death. I loved her more than anything, and I know she loved me the same way, and although she's gone, I still have her in m heart, and I know she's still here with me. I know she would want me to look after Rachel and my nephew as best as I could, so I'm doing that. Rachel gave me this speech before she went into labor, how Quinn lives in me, and though I think it was the hormones on crack going crazy, she did make it hit home. Quinn will always and forever be mine, and I only wish she was still here.


End file.
